Turn the Lights On
by DarkRingMaster
Summary: Tai and Izzy spend a frightening night together at the Kamiya house when all they wanted was a little time together!


Hello,welcome to my first Digimon pairing submission! It's a story I came up with over this past summer, so it's a pretty simple one. Please enjoy this TaixIzzy oneshot!

* * *

It was a quiet summer evening in the Kamiya household. The air still smelled of an earlier rain shower previously in the evening and a few crickets here and there were chirping. The windows of the home were all darkened. Tai's parents were gone for the weekend and Kari was out with the new Digidestined group on a camping trip. The house was empty, and no sound echoed around save for the occasional creak or drip from the faucet. The silence practically flooded every room, save for the only one in the house with a faint light on. In this room, a couple had the whole house to themselves.

"T-Tai...not...not too rough,okay?"

"I won't be this time,I promise..."

"O-Okay,if you-aahhh!"

It wasn't easy for the young couple to find time alone together like this, but they took whatever chance they could. Tai had pretty much pounced on poor Izzy the moment his parents had left. They both were enjoying the intimacy quite a bit though. Well,that is until...

**CREAK**

Izzy and Tai both froze.

"What was that?," Izzy began cautiously.

"I...I'm not sure..."

Tai's heart was hammering in his chest. Could it be his parents? No,if they had forgotten something, they would have called ahead to have him look for it first. Maybe Kari? But that couldn't be either, she was hours away at this point. Getting back to the house so quickly would have been impossible.

"Tai...it could be possible that the creak was made by wind hitting the building at just the right angle. You see, buildings like thi-" Izzy's sentence was cut off by Tai's fingertip over his lips.

"Well, whatever it was, I think we're okay...so,why don't we continue from where we left off?," Tai put on his sexiest expression, though Izzy had to admit most of the time it just made him laugh. It was much sexier when Tai...Izzy gasped aloud as he felt his lover's fingers ghost down his inner thigh,just barely making contact with the skin,it felt so-

**CREEEEAAAAK**

There was no mistaking it this time. There was someone, or something, in the house with them.

"Okay...there's no way that was wind..." Tai cautiously crawled off his bed and pulled on a shirt and his boxers. If there was someone in the house, what exactly were they doing in here in the first place? A burgler perhaps? Damn...if that was the case...he glanced around the room. His eyes fell on his soccer ball. Yeah right,maybe he'd just kick it right at the burgler...great plan...

"You're not thinking of looking out there, are you?," Izzy crawled out of bed as well and tugged on a pair of boxers and his T-shirt.

"Not without anything to defend me."

"Defend you? What about seeing where you're going for one thing? We really shouldn't have turned all the lights off earlier..."

"Thought it'd be romantic..."

"Well, it _was..._but now it's not very practical."

Tai took another look around the room and spotted his flashlight on top of the dresser he and Kari shared. He grabbed it and turned towards his door. The house was silent again, but now the silence was eerie and ominous.

"Tai,please don't just run out there."

"I won't, I won't..."

He reached out for the door handle and turned it as slowly and quietly as possible and opened the door just a creak. He slowly peaked around the door and...

Nothing. The hallway was pitch black. His hand shaking, Tai moved his fingers to flip on the flashlight switch when he heard a scuffling in the darkness. He quickly retreated his head back into the room and pressed himself against the wall in fear.

"What was it?"

"I-I don't know,I heard a noise, but I-I didn't s-see anything."

"Oh,for the love of..."

Izzy took the flashlight from Tai's hand. "You know there's no such thing as ghosts,right?"

"Says the one who believes in aliens."

"Hey now,aliens are intelligent lifeforms, of course they'd exist."

Izzy peaked around the door into the hallway. He did have to admit, the pitch blackness was almost like a solid wall itself, impenetrable and deep. He snaked his arm around the door and switched the flashlight on. The sight that met his eyes made his blood run cold.

Eyes. A pair of glowing, yellow eyes, staring straight back at him. Izzy dared not move,so he turned the flashlight off and waited a few seconds.

"Izzy? What is it?"

"Eyes...staring at me...," he replied in barely a whisper.

"What?!"

Tai couldn't bear seeing his boyfriend in such a state. "H-Hang on,I have an idea."

He turned on all existing lights in his room,even the small desk lights, and then proceeded to open the bedroom door a bit wider. The door now shielded them from the view of whatever owned the eyes, and also illuminated the hallway just enough for Tai to find the light switches. He half ran, half shuffled out of the room and hit the switches. The hallway brightened up immediately, but no trace of the eyes or their owner was seen at the end of it.

"Where did they go?"

"I didn't see them,only you did."

"They were right down there, about eye level to me." Izzy pointed to the doorway at the end of the hall.

"That's the kitchen...c'mon,let's go take a look."

"What? But Tai..."

"It's okay,we have some light now,it's a bit better. We'll switch on every light,okay?"

"O...Okay."

They began to quietly make their way to the dark kitchen entrance, being careful not to draw too much attention to themselves. Izzy gripped Tai's hand tightly, and he squeezed back reassuringly, although his hands were also shaking. They reached the doorway and stopped. The hallway light lit about two feet into the kitchen, and the rest was blanketed in darkness.

"Where's the light switch?"

"Uh...on the other side of the kitchen."

Izzy sighed through his nose in slight frustration.

"We'll go together,it's okay." Tai gripped tighter onto Izzy's hand and they began their journey across the dark kitchen.

"See? Almost there and noth-"

**BAM CRASH RATTLE**

Tai and Izzy both nearly jumped out of their skins and let out terrified screams. Tai ran the rest of the way across the kitchen and hit the switch. He turned behind him to find a few of the pots and pans that had been on the counter had fallen onto the floor. The pot lid was still spinning slightly in place from its fall.

"I-Izzy,it's okay."

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah..."

Tai didn't bring up the fact that Izzy's eyes were welling slightly with tears, or that he looked absolutely adorable when he was frightened. But onto more pressing matters, such as what was making all of these sounds.

"Come on, let's check out the living room."

"T-Tai,I don't want to..."

"It's alright,I'm right here with you."

"But...but..."

"Hey hey..." Tai took Izzy's face into his hands. "Once we figure this mystery out, then we can go back to our romantic evening,okay?"

Izzy nodded quietly,but he still was shaking.

They crossed the now brightened kitchen and opened the living room door cautiously. They were met by yet another wall of darkness.

"We're in luck, the switches are much closer in here, and we can turn on the lamp on the side table first."

"Y-Yeah, that's true."

Tai reached out and found the table edge and felt around for the lamp base. He reached up and...the television switched on suddenly, and unluckily on a loud commercial too. Izzy grabbed onto Tai's waist and buried his face into Tai's back, letting out a short scream. Tai jumped violently, but managed to switch the lamp on quickly. That's when he saw it, a strange shape dart back into the kitchen.

"Izzy,there it is! The ghost!"

"I-It isn't a ghost!"

"Let's go and corner it!"

Tai took off after the shape, followed reluctantly by Izzy. They ran back through the kitchen and just managed to see it dart down the hallway into Tai's room.

"There it went! It's trapped now!"

Tai ran down the hall and skidded to a stop. Where was it? There was no one in his room. His eyes trailed to the bottom of his bed. It was the only place. He slowly got down onto his knees, leaned down, and looked under his bed.

"Meow"

"OH MY GOD IT WAS THE CAT" He yelled loudly,yet at the same time, slowly sank to the floor in relief. Guess they hadn't been completely alone after all...

"That would make sense," Izzy said from the doorway, "Because cats are nocturnal creatures, they have what's called 'eyeshine' that makes their eyes glow when light is reflected into them. The cat must have been up on the counter when I shone the flashlight at it, it was just too far away to illuminate the cat. The pots and pans must have been him too"

"And what about the television?" Tai asked from his place on the floor, where the cat had begun to rub against his cheek.

"I would bet you anything that the cat stepped on the remote. The sudden noise from the television spooked him and he ran into your room."

"Makes perfect sense..." Tai said exhaustedly.

"Well...we can continue that 'romantic evening' now,Tai..."

Tai remembered how cute Izzy had look when he was petrified earlier and he couldn't help himself. He got up off of the floor, scooped Izzy up, and laid him back down on his bed. But before he could begin, Izzy glanced behind him.

"What is it?"

"We're being watched."

The cat had laid itself down on the dresser top and was watching them curiously. Tai glanced at him in annoyance.

"I'm turning the lights back off..."


End file.
